


Humorously Indecent

by timothysboxers



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Challenge Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Dubious Rhyming, Irish Ballads, M/M, Stupid Singing, Tin Whistles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/pseuds/timothysboxers
Summary: Throughout the eighth year common room a charmed tin whistle's merry tune cut the air. Seamus Finnigan stood by the fire smiling gleefully. He coughed, and then sang...





	Humorously Indecent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Discord Drarry Server's Drabble Challenge, January 2019. Prompt: "It's time for a change". Word Count Limit: 400 words (based on http://wordcounter.net).
> 
> Big ups to [MaesterChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maesterchill/) for running this month's challenge, and also for the side-along squee and Oirish Zest to really make ths pop.
> 
> [OTPShipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPShipper98/), you are entirely to blame for this. The rest of the song can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365391?view_adult=true).
> 
> An mp3 of some accompanying audio (instrumental only) is available [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GT2YLyCLTjrC5sbup3ZtCZcT2300i8Ch/view?usp=sharing) just in case you want a tune that'll get stuck in your head. You've been warned. [The original song](https://twitter.com/devoutdaniel/status/1081232414637056005) that OTPShipper98 posted can be viewed here.

Throughout the eighth year common room a charmed tin whistle's merry tune cut the air. Seamus Finnigan stood by the fire smiling gleefully. He coughed, and then sang...

 

> Gather 'round me lads and lasses: sit ye for a time,  
>  And harken to me bawdy tale of two lads quite sublime.  
>  I'll tell ye of their exploits, 'round Hogwarts oh so grand,  
>  It all be true, I'm tellin' you that none of it was planned.
> 
> The first one's name is Potter: a right delightful boy,  
>  He's seldom off his Quidditch broom 'cause it's his favourite toy.  
>  Disaster of a haircut, and a scar upon his head,  
>  And if you point these out to him he rather goes quite red.
> 
> The second one is Malfoy: of pureblood does he be,  
>  He loves to eat green apples whilst he's perched up in a tree.  
>  Looks rather like a ferret, behaves like quite a prat,  
>  But if you ask our Harry, well, he's quite OK with that.
> 
> _Ah gee, Harry: how much do you fancy_  
>  _That boy, Malfoy: he really is quite fine._  
>  _Ginny Weasley: she's your girlfriend currently,_  
>  _But will you up and leave her only for another man?_
> 
>  
> 
> Often they'd be found a-trading insults in the hall,  
>  Or pining looks at lunchtime; all their friends this did appal.  
>  As long hot-headed rivals, despite the horrid war;  
>  T'was plain to all of us that that there was maybe something more.
> 
> Miss Weasley spotted our two lads out in the Castle's ground,  
>  And tracked them like a bloodhound though she nary made a sound.  
>  Spied Malfoy snoggin' Potter, pressed up against a tree;  
>  And shot a nasty hex at them, and from the scene did flee.
> 
> With ire on the Quidditch pitch, they play a crackin' match,  
>  The sexual tension in the air would give ye a wet snatch.  
>  Post match in Quidditch showers: front of Malfoy, Potter knelt,  
>  It be quite strange, how time has changed, the way that they once felt.
> 
> _Ginny Weasley: Salty she must surely be._  
>  _Ah gee, Harry: What 'ave ye gone an' done?_  
>  _Oh boy, Malfoy: Sneaky tactics you've deployed,_  
>  _To get your hands on Potter, and your cock inside his mouth!_
> 
>  
> 
> Now all about the Castle's halls no flat surface be safe:  
>  For on the classroom tables Malfoy's back does surely chafe.  
>  As—

"Alright, that's quite enough, Finnigan," interrupted Draco coolly, "Time for a change of song."


End file.
